scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Davidchannel Scenes from Movie Spoofs
How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) Murgatroid's Heart is very very small.png Sparky dressed with snow as Satna.png Murgatroid as Santa Claus.png Leoladdin (1992) Has a lamp.png Robotnik and the beetle.png Robotnik and the beetle 2.png Jeremy Running for Dr. Robotnik.png Leo and Lamp.png Diddy got the lamp.png Teodora on the Balcony.png Leo and Teodora Kiss.png Jeremy Steal the Lamp.png Teodora kisses dr robotnik.png Teodora traps in a Giant Timer Sand.png Teodora traps in sand on head.png Dr. Robotnik had the lamp.png Robotnik Breathing Fire.png Teodora with sand all over.png Rudy Grapples Leo.png Teodora more sand.png Teodora and Leo Kiss.jpg The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Kiara has a Bullet.png Shere Khan Retrait.jpg Queen Sarabi's Jubilee Tomorrow.png A Clue by Davidchannel.png Kiara with a Bone.png Dug is sitting.jpg Bagheera is so Down.jpg Sawyer and Sasha Kisses Bagheera.png Bagheera and Balto in Trap.png Kaa do on Music.png The Red Dogs to present Professor Shere Khan.png Kiara is still trap in a bollet.png Present by Davidchannel.jpg Bagheera and Balto clothing these eyes by Davidchannel.png Balto, Bagheera and Kiara.png Sarabi I Never Forger to Balto.png Beauty & the Sabertooth (1991) Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Louis (Shrek) (2001) Welcome to Duloc Photo.png Louis and Elliot confused.png Anna sleeping.png Louis reveals himself to Anna.png Stars_by_Davidchannel.jpg Elliot sees at the window.png Jafar Retrait.png The Tiger King (1994) King Louie Holds Kumal.png Banjo's Picture.png I Just Can't Wait to be King.png Bagheera Dead.png Banjo it's Dead.png Banjo in the Desert by Davidchannel.png Animals, Inc. (Davidchannel Version) The Cientific's New Groove (2000) Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) Kung Fu Puppy (2008) The Wreck-It of Notre Dame (1996) The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Savio Hypnotizes Lincoln.png Louis Has Bananas.png Lincoln and Louis The Bare Necessities.png Hyenas Hold On Lincoln.png Lincoln Has Banana Pices.png Lincoln Sleeping.png The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Squidward's Concert by Davidchannel.png Missing by Davidchannel.png Bloom with a Pipe.png Wilbur_with_the_Pipe.png WilburGot_the_Pipe.png Bloom_Takes_a_Bath.png Kristoff_has_the_Pipe.png Bloom_lerns_to_Smoke.png Adagio_Looks_at_a_Mirror_of_Principal_Cinchy_by_Davidchannel.png Bloom_and_Young_Simba_Swimming_by_Davidchannel.png All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) Janja_has_a_wacther.png Bagheera_Sold_by_Davidchannel.png Bagheera_as_the_Time_Watch.png Bagheera_Reads_a_Book_for_Melody.png Baloo_with_a_HorseRider_Helmet.png Bagheera_with_Money.png Janja_with_Goigoi_by_Davidchannel.png Bagheera_Carrying_Pizza_Boxes.png Bagheera_with_a_piece_of_pizza.png Ariel_and_Eric_Picture.png Bagheera_in_the_Hell.png Bagheera_enbuched.png Bagheera_and_Melody's_Goodbye.png Moanahontas (1995) Cartoon Story (1995) The Bunny Princess (1994) The Wolf Dog Prince (The Nutcracker Prince) Rita with a Medall by Davidchannel.png Ronnie Annelina (1994) Once Upon a Time by Davidchannel.png Ronnie Anne Awakens.png Blue Got Claw on the Ring by Davidchannel.png Lincoln Gets Frozen by Davidchannel.png Blu is Frozen.png Spike, Kiara and Bambi Desfrost Lincoln.png The Mouse King is Frozen by Davidchannel.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Kiss.png Ronnie Anne has Wings.png Lincoln and Ronnie's Wedding.jpg Blu has Flowers by Davidchannel.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Kiss to the Skys.png Happily Ever After by Davidchannel.png The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) 101 Wolves (1961) Balto with a Hat.png Medusa with A Cigarette.png Leo with a Pip.png Balto Gones Crazy.png Leo and Balto Spotted.png Dognapping by Davidchannel.png Is Puppies Stolen by Davidchannel.png Leo and Teodora sad in Newpaper by Davidchannel.png Balto Bites McLeach.png Madame Medusa Angry by Davidchannel.png A Animal's Life (1998) (Davidchannel's Version) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) Bodi Hood (1973) The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel Version) Brother Wolf (2003; Davidchannel's Version) Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Sleeping Beauty (1959; Davidchannel's Version) Elsarella (1950) The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Leoladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Flynncules (1997) The Sword in the Stone (1963; Davidchannel's Version) The Lion and the Wolf (1981) Danny (Valiant) Leoladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Elenalan 2 Jungle Age (2002) Jackzan (1999) The Rescuers (1977; Davidchannel's Version) 101 Wolves (1960; Davidchannel's Version) Finding Tod (2003) Quest for Camelot (1998; Davidchannel's Version) Help I'm An Animal (2001) Francisto (1995) Alex & Tod: The Movie (1992) An American Tail (Davidchannel's Version) How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000) Cartoon Story 2 (1999) The Wizard of OZ (1939; Davidchannel's Version) FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Jumanji (1995; Davidchannel's Version) Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) The Tiger King 1 1/2 (2004) Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland The Road to El Dorado (Davidchannel's Version) Teodorastasia (1997) The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings Mammal Park (1993) The Pagemaster (1994; Davidchannel's Version) The Pebble and the Snake (1995) Journey Back to OZ (1972; Davidchannel's Version) We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993) The Rescuers Down Under (1990; Davidchannel's Version Category:Davidchannel Category:Scenes